fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat of the Lions: The Battle of the Masters! Jordan vs Abraham!
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc The Battle of the Masters! Jordan vs Abraham! ---- Previously in the Arc... Jordan's bangs concealed his eyes. '' ''"So what they said was true wasn't it?" he murmured. '' ''Abraham put his hand to his ear. "Haah? Speak up. I ain't old but you need to speak a bit louder kiddo." '' ''Jordan stared at him, eyes filling with killing intent. "You sealed all those...those...things into a guild member of yours..." he began. "And it turns out to be your own daughter?" he stood up. "You would have done the same, '''orphan'." '' That was it. '' ''Jordan hit the ground beneath him in anger. '"EARTHQUAKE!"' he called out his spell and shook the earth beneath him. Abraham stumbled around and Jordan once again launched himself at the sadist, launching them into another room through the wall. '' '"I'LL KILL YOU!"' Jordan screamed as he drove the red haired man into the wall.'' ---- Abraham's back crashed into the wall as he was pushed forward by Jordan's. He mentally scoffed at the idea of battle with the younger master, but he was going to have to if he wanted his plans to continue and he was far from finished. His search for her hadn't ended and it never will until he holds her once more. "Get off me." he growled. He frowned at the silence that hung in the air. He shrugged the best he could as he was being forced back. "Fine, have it your way. I'll just have to make you." Abraham said flatly as he snapped his fingers to bring flames as bright as his hair. The flames stung Jordan's flesh and he was forced to stop driving his opponent further into the rubble from their crash. He grunted as the flames creeped up his arms. Quickly, he called another Earth Magic spell. "Rock Slide!" 'he yelled. All at once, the rubble from the demolished wall was launched at Abraham. Abraham tucked his hands in his suit pockets and hopped on each rock, swiftly avoiding them. Taking the opportunity, Jordan struck Abraham across the face. Abraham fell to the ground and wiped his face, letting his glare speak for him. Jordan smirked. "You're really fast, I'll give you that Abraham." he praised. "So let's see how you are when you're a rock in a hard place!" Abraham cringed. "Oh that's just-" He was unable to finish his sentence as he was being sucked into the ground. He looked around him and then focused once more on Jordan's position. Jordan's hands were firmly on the floor, clearly the cause of the transformation of the ground around him. "What is this? Some kind of trap?" Abraham growled as he tried to get out of the substance, but to no avail. "Think of it as a mudbath. A quick sandy mudbath." smirked the younger master. "Too bad you couldn't enjoy it for too long." Abraham's gaze snapped up as the liquid he was trying to escape from hardened. "You-! This is-!" he stammered in surprise. "Yup." said the Master as he snapped his fingers, causing the now dry sand to explode around his opponent. Abraham's body flew upwards from the force of the explosion. Jordan summoned stair-like stones beneath him and followed the opposing Guild Master's body as it soared. When he finally caught up with it as his body began to fall, he attacked once more by slamming both his fists into Abraham's side. Abraham hit the ground hard and spit up blood. "That was one of Blanco's tricks, wasn't it?" he asked, panting. Jordan's glare returned to his face. "Don't say his name so casually." he growled. "After what you did to him, what you did to all of us-!" "I left for a new beginning!" Abraham shouted. "I didn't expect things to turn out this way." "Whatever. I don't care what you're looking for or what you left for. All that matters is that you're evil and I have to stop you." Jordan huffed. "Wow...he really didn't tell you everything did he?" Abraham said, forcing the despair out of his voice. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jordan interrogated, his stance on the offensive. "Master Blanco has told me everything I needed to know about you over the years, trust me there's nothing I haven't heard about you." "Did he tell you that I was married?" Abraham deadpanned, his bangs hanging in his eyes. "Yes but I don't-" "Did he tell you she's gone?" Abraham whispered. Jordan paled, but quickly regained his composure. "So what? You killed her. Why are you feeling sorry about it now?" he continued, aggression seeping into his voice. Abraham's glare intensified. "You've dug your grave now, ''Lieutenant Strife." He took in a deep breath and put his hands on his chest. "'''Phantom...Howl!" he shouted as he released a strong puff of his forbidden magic. The contaminated air invaded his lungs and caused him to nearly vomit. It was so dark! It was the most powerful form of magic he had been hit with. Of course, he would never resort to it but this...how is it possible that human beings contain this? Jordan fell to his knees as Abraham marched toward him, gifting him a swift kick to the face. Jordan held his face and rolled onto the rubble below the two of them. Abraham continued his onslaught of vicious punches and kicks to the face, torso and back. "You piece of shit!" he roared. "How dare you...how fucking dare you!" Before Jordan could question his actions, he felt something warm and wet on his hands. His eyes widened as Abraham grabbed him by the collar, bringing them both to eye level. Looking straight into his ruby orbs, it was obvious what he had been doing. Liquid fell from his ruby orbs as he held the younger master by the collar. "I would never hurt Mariah! Are you so ignorant that you would believe I would do that?!'' I love her goddammit!" ''he roared into Jordan's face. "She went missing you fucking fool! I've never stopped looking!" Jordan continued to stare as the tears from the red haired man continued to fall. He lifted his hands to put them on his shoulders but was cut off by a surge of phantoms surrounding him. He quickly attempted to do a spell, but to no avail. "What is this?" he shouted. Abraham's despair was still evident on his face as he turned to him. "Your energy is being drained. Your death will come much slower, but it's better this way." he voiced, sounding hollow. He snapped his fingers, setting the boy on fire. Jordan collapsed to the ground and felt his skin burn. He screamed in agony as he continued to hear the snaps repeating without end, only intensifying his pain. Abraham was losing his mind. He was determined to kill the boy for his disrespect and had no desire of stopping. Before he could accomplish this however, he was launched back by a large gust of wind and was sent flying backwards. He quickly jumped out of the rubble to look at his attacker, surprised it was not Jordan but a blonde haired girl. "Oh I almost forgot about you," Abraham said, dusting himself off. "Did you have a nice nap?" Jordan's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "C-Carly?" The said girl looked to her brother. "I'll take it from here." she announced to him. "Carly are you crazy? Get out of here now! It's too dangerous for you!" he shouted at her. "That's what you always say. What'll I do if you die, huh?!" she screamed back in anger. "I'm sick of watching people get hurt while I sit back and watch! I refuse to let anyone go on fighting for me, not while I'm still standing." she protested, drawing her sword as the last syllable left her mouth. He stared at his younger sibling in awe at her words and the meaning behind them. Without any more protest from him, she charged forward.